Lighting strips have heretofore been suggested for use in diverse manners, including decorative purposes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,036). In addition, flexible electric lighting strips have also heretofore been suggested (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,225, 4,107,767 and 4,173,035).
However, heretofore suggested flexible lighting strips have, at least in some instances, been limited as to flexibility so that the lighting strip could not be satisfactorily utilized in forming letters and/or numbers.
When heretofore known lighting strips have been used in illuminating decorative patterns, letterings or drawings, a further problem has also heretofore been encountered in providing even, or uniform, illumination, particularly where portions of the intended display needed a greater number of lights (consider, for example, an "8" as opposed to a "1") due to the larger area that needed to be illuminated. Heretofore, this has resulted, at least in some instances, in reduced illumination intensity and/or in some letters and/or numbers appearing brighter than others in the illuminated display.